It's Recycled Cash!
by Destftwanabe
Summary: A Pyro, A Stripper, A Princess, and A Foreigner find themselves in need for hard cold cash, and fast. What began as a little steal to not get killed, raped, pregnant, and deported, ended up becoming a lot more. Inspired by the movie 'Mad Money'
1. How did this start?

**This is the introduction, tell me what you think.**

"Tell us how this problem happened sir...?."

"Natsu." The pink haired mage smirked showing off his canine teeth, a gold tooth on one of them, with his hands on his lap. They both sat in a rectangular gray room with a single light coming from above the ceiling. The police officer frowned. "Natsu," he continued, looking over at a couple of papers in his hand.

"How did this wonderful company," he held up a picture with a large building on it. Natsu's smirk widened and he placed his hands on the table. Iron cuffs tightly kept them together.

"Loose all of the money? Did you steal it?" He calmly asked.

"I wouldn't use the word 'steal' buddy." He stated leaning back on his chair. "Think of it as," he stared at the ceiling. He leaned forward and then rested his hands on the table again. "Recycling!" He smiled.

* * *

"What do you mean recycling?" An assistant officer eyed the blonde suspiciously. The blonde did a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. "Well, the doe was going to be burned and thrown away so why not reuse it?"

* * *

"And do you know how the idea of 'recycling' the money accured?" The raven haired man groaned out of annoyance. "Dude!? Really! What's with all these questions?" The officer was also very aggravated at the moment.

* * *

"So what your saying is," a man in uniform rubbed his chin thinking. The scarlet haired beauty stared stoic at him. "That the plan was harmless and you and your friends-"

"Acquaintances." She interrupted. "Acquaintances," he corrected himself. "Should not go to jail?" She nodded.

* * *

"And who was the master mind behind the plan?" The female officer asked the blonde. "That'd have to be Natsu."

* * *

"Natsu." The scarlet mage spoke blankly.

* * *

"Who'd do you think it is? Obviously Natsu!" The raven haired boy smirked at the bald officer.

* * *

"Me of course! Do you really think Princess, Redhead, and Stripper could think of this?" The officer cocked his brow astonished how he blew his cover without hesitation.

"We'll, how did you do it? The building you stole the money from was one of the most well secured in the country! What gave you the idea to steal from it?!"

Natsu yawned. "What? You want me to tell you what happened?" The officer nodded. "From the beginning."

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair. "Well,"


	2. Natsu's Story

Natsu's Story:

I sat at my table. It was cluttered and filled with stupid papers and math shit. My eyes hurt from no sleep and I frowned when I picked up yet another paper.

'Igneel Dragneel. Gone but not forgotten.'

I ripped it up and threw it behind me then took a long drag from my cigarette. "Your debts ain't forgotten either Dad." I mumbled to myself with the cancer stick sticking out from my mouth.

The ashes fell on the papers. I swooshed then off.

I haven't seen my Father since I was like what, three? Mom passed away a while ago. In about to weeks it'll be five years. Five long years that I've been on my own. I got a job, payed the bills and lived a so far happy life.

But then two days ago I got a notice.

It had all of the debts my stupid ass Dad didn't pay before he died. So they had to pass it on to the next big thing.

Me.

I scratched my head and yawned. Instead of recovering from a hangover I'm reading papers about shit I 'owe' to people.

And powerful people might I add. What was my Dad doing borrowing money from Gajeel Redfox!? That's a notorious mobster that everyone knew not to mess with. Not to mention owe money from-

"THREE YEARS AGO!?" I scream dropping the cigarette from my mouth. At first he just owed the 50 bucks, but they do interest. Each day they add another 250 dollars if the pay-back is late so that makes ME owe them,

I grab a calculator and press buttons. 250x365+50=

My eyes grew wide and I actually felt my heart stop for at least a minuet.

"Fffffffffffffff-" I stared at it.

"FUCK! FUCKIN FUCK!" I clenched my fists and smashed one against the table. "FUCK YOU DAD! I FUCKIN HATE YOU!"

I redid the math just in case I pressed an extra zero or something.

Then I realized how unlucky my life is.

"FUCKIN 91,300!" And that wasn't just that! I didn't even add that to all the other depts. Not to mention I had to pay my bills, and insurance, because God knows I'm ganna need it!

I sat back down and tried to calm myself. I took a deep, unsteady, breath.

I neatly placed that paper in the corner of the table. "Debt paper number one." I muttered under my breath.

I was fucked. How the hell am I supposed to get that much money in so little time!? Not to mention tomorrow about 60% of these papers are going to add to the money I already owe.

I shoved my face in my hands and tried to think.

I could rob someone. I am good at sneaking around and being unnoticed.

But what if the cops find me?

I could get hundreds of different jobs. I am a good persuader and charmer.

But then what happens when I can't keep up with the jobs.

Ideas swarmed into my head only to be brought up with a consequence.

"Shit."

I could work for him until I pay him back. I do have a toned body and sick as skills.

But I might get thrown in jail.

"Damn it Dad."

Later on...

"Debt paper number 97..." I trailed off trying hard not to fall asleep. I typed in the numbers and frowned.

Lucky me.

So far I owe 7,909,300.

Thank God there's one paper left. I groggily reach out for it and read it aloud.

"Help wanted. Fink inc. has been experiencing difficulties on proper employees and need new members!" My eyes widened.

Fink incorporated is one of the most tight up places in the country. There the ones responsible for taking all the old and worn out money and burning it in a incinerator and then discarding the ash.

Damn.

If I where ever to get my hands on that money I-

I stopped in the middle of my thought when I saw a sticky note sticking out from the back of the paper.

I frowned. It signed:

'Dear Son,

By the time you read this I'll probably be in the ground with maggots eating me and you'll be cursing your ass off. Sorry about the debts by the way.

But I know you could find your way to pay them.

You are my son after all.

-Igneel'

I scoffed. "What the fuck does he think I could do!? Fuckin run away!? They'll find me! Call the cops! Get thrown in jail!"

Then reality hit me.

There's a reason why my Dad put a sticky note on that specific paper.

"You little rat."

I sighed and checked the time. I've been up since six and it was now six, in the morning.

That awful number kept replaying in my mind. That horrible number.

7,909,300

7,909,300 Dollars .

Hard cold cash.

I slowly walked over to my bedroom and fell on my bed. I weakly closed my eyes.

"Meow!" My black cat jumped up on the bed and started rubbing and purring against me.

Lucky bastard. He had no clue what was going on.

Great, I forgot to add the food expenses.

"Lilly go to bed." I petted at the cat so it would calm down. Well that didn't work. It seemed to make things even worse. He started clawing at my bare back and meowing historically.

"What is it cat!?" I sat up and stared down at it. It hopped off the bed and, with my eyes, I followed it. Before it left the room a saw a pair of black boots in my dark room.

When did I buy those?

Then I felt something grab me. "What the fu-"

I was cut off when a white cloth covered over my mouth. Before I became unconscious I saw the black boots move and a face stare at me.

I was fucked.

O0o

I woke up on a black leather couch. I rubbed my head and groaned. But I soon stopped when I heard giggling. I looked over to my right to see a white haired cheek and to my left to see a brunette.

They both looked like they belonged in a strip club.

Am I having that dream again?

"Igneels son. Natsu Dragneel."

Nope, there's a man.

All color escaped my face when I saw him.

The red eyes.

Long black spiky hair.

Pierced face.

It was Gajeel.

"Oi, don't feel scared, I'm only here to have a friendly...'chat'."

He motioned for the girls to move away from me and he sat on the left side of me swinging his arm across my shoulders. "Do you know how much 'you' owe me?" He asked smirking. I hesitantly nodded. "91,300." I stated. He chuckled. "You've done your homework!" I put on a weak smile.

"Where's the money?" He asks.

I tensed at the question and I new he felt me too. "Let me guess, you don't have any." He laughed.

Then he stopped all together and seriously stared at me. "I need my money boy." I nodded.

"I'm ganna get your money."

The guy cocked his eyebrow. "Oh?"

I nodded grinning. He saw my face and smiled. "Im ganna get your money."

"By the end of the month?" He asked.

I laughed lightly. "If I'm not arrested by then." The black haired Mobsters smile grew wider. "Well, make sure that doesn't happen." He patted me on the back.

Ouch.

"You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would you?" I frowned and nodded. Standing up I glared at him. "I'm going to get the money okay? Your wasting my time telling me than letting me get it." I crossed my arms and then mentally slapped myself for talking that way to a man who could kill me within one command.

"Oo," he rubbed his hands together. "Let me not waste your time." He smirked.

I saw two guys walk in and stand beside me.

Great.

He gave them a look and the next thing I new I was blindfolded and tossed inside a vehicle.

I sat down on something and I could feel the two people sitting beside me. "It's not like Im going to remember where your hideout is."

All I received was silence.

Dumb pricks

The car or truck stopped and I almost fell out of my seat if it wasn't for four muscular hands grabbing each arm.

I mustered a "Thanks" and then heard doors opening. I was dragged out and then left there.

After hearing the 'vehicle' leave, im sad I'll never know what car I was in, I pulled off the blindfold.

I was right at my front door.

"Stupid ass Dad. Fuckin hate his guts!" I heard a feminine voice shout from behind.

"You and me both princess!" I shouted back.

I reached my hand out and turned the knob. " I know how henchmen's who brought me got in." I spat slamming the door opening. After locking the door I walked back to my room and laid down on my bed.

Then the smell of smoke filled my nostrils.

"Don't tell me.." I mumbled.

I ran up from my bed and looked around the house. All of the papers that where on the table where on fire.

"Shit!" I yelled looking for an extinguisher.

If course I didn't own one.

I ran to the sink and started the water. I grabbed the hose thing and started spraying at the table.

I frowned once the fire was out.

I was soaked.

When I walked to the table I saw the cause of all the fire.

A cigarette.

I heard fire trucks zooming down my street.

I groaned.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
